


my eyes are up here

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dimitri is distracted. Byleth plans to find out why.





	my eyes are up here

**Author's Note:**

> Shy virgin Dimitri is my favorite trope

Byleth didn't show it, but she knew when her students were upset, or when they had troubles. The moment she watched Dimitri walk in class, avoiding her eyes, she knew something was up. Nothing escaped her keen eyes, and she noticed him glancing from time to time. Byleth tried to decipher his expression, but couldn't find a proper answer. This went on for days, and she hated it.

She wondered what caused her student to act so shy around her. Even though Byleth tended to act distant, she wanted the best for everyone and planned to talk with him. Once she ended one of her lessons, she told Dimitri to stay back. Sylvain nudged his shoulder playfully, grinning, and even closed the door so they could have privacy. Byleth heard Ingrid scold him, yelling that "Nothing is going to happen!".

Byleth shook her head and sighed, then approached Dimitri, who stood in the middle of the classroom stiff and awkward. She asked him if everything was alright, to which he gulped and scratched his neck. He refused eye contact.

"Dimitri…" Byleth sighed again.

"I-I'm telling you, everything is fine, Professor…" Dimitri answered, staring at his feet. He wanted to meet her eyes just once, but the moment he got to her chest, he paused, and looked down again, tripping over his words. "Um… I had little sleep, that's all… Please, do not worry about me."

"Oh…" Byleth watched Dimitri squeeze his fists like he wanted to hold something back. It confused her. "Are you sure? I will do anything to help you, Dimitri."

"H-Hm…" Dimitri's eyes widened for a moment, choking from the spit caught in his throat. Seemingly affected by her words, Dimitri blushed and turned around. "N-No. It is fine."

Byleth frowned. "I apologize if I'm bothering you in any way. I want the best for you, but I have boundaries I mustn't overstep. As long as you keep up your studies, then I suppose I can accept your behavior."

"No, Professor! You aren't doing anything wrong!" Dimitri grabbed her hands, and for the first time today, locked eyes with her. It caused him to blush brighter than before. "You're an excellent teacher. It is my own fault for… for…" he stumbled over his words and gulped. His eyes returned to Byleth's body.

Once again, he stared. Byleth blinked in confusion, allowing Dimitri to observe every curvature of her body, from her legs and chest, back to her eyes. He couldn't speak, frozen in place.

"You're so lovely, professor, I…" Dimitri blurted without thinking, his grip around her hands tightening. He pulled her in, and without thinking, awkwardly kissed her. Before Byleth could respond, Dimitri backed away and bowed apologetically. "I'm so… I'm so sorry, professor! Please, forgive me!"

"It's… it's me." Byleth wiped her wet lips with her thumb. "I am the cause of your problem."

Dimitri looked ashamed. "Please, don't think like that…"

"Allow me to help, then."

Removing her cloak, Byleth decided to lend Dimitri a hand. She didn't want Dimitri to suffer because of her. Shocked, Dimitri tried to stop her, but Byleth didn't listen. The professor then slid off her armor, leaving her in a tight black shirt. She had no issue in helping her student out.

"What do you want, Dimitri…?" Byleth asked. "Would you like another kiss?" she cupped Dimitri's reddened face and pulled his head towards her. Dimitri slowly nodded before their lips met where Byleth took control. The young prince moaned at how soft and warm Byleth's lips felt, how her tongue roamed around his mouth, all while caressing him. He couldn't help but melt under her hold, breathless once she parted.

Byleth knew that wouldn't be enough to satisfy Dimitri. She pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her black bra, and discarded it to the side as well. "You've been staring at it often." the professor noted. "Whatever you want to do, Dimitri, I am yours."

In response, Dimitri fondled her breasts. They were large, perfect for him to caress and tease. He brushed his thumb over her nipple and felt her shudder from the sensation. She had to hold onto a nearby desk to maintain her composure. Her nipples hardened under his touch and wanted to do more. Lowering himself a little, Dimitri wrapped his mouth around one of Byleth's breast, sucking and kissing it. He did the same to the other and almost moaned from the taste. His cock throbbed inside his pants, the sudden urge to take it out and place it between Byleth's chest.

He pulled away to do just that. His hands fumbled with his pants, eager to go on.

Byleth saw how uncomfortable Dimitri looked, almost squirming from the tightness, and decided to lower to her knees. "Let me," she said, and let Dimitri's pants fall down to his boots, along with his underwear. His cock generously leaked out, already eager and twitching. Byleth took it in her mouth lifted by little, making sure to wet every inch of it. The moment she started to suck, Dimitri let out a pathetic moan, whimpering from his professor's mouth. She couldn't let him cum so soon, however.

Parting from his cock, Byleth adjusted herself so she could lift her breasts and move them towards Dimitri's member. She squeezed them together, staring up at Dimitri. "Take me, Dimitri."

And Dimitri did. With a groan, he started to thrust his hips, rubbing his cock between Byleth's chest. The sensation made him throw his head back, moaning loudly, savoring how tight Byleth's breasts felt between his cock. His movements were clumsy at first, but he figured out a simple pace and kept thrusting. Byleth watched in awe and held onto his legs, glad that her student came back to his senses. She didn't know what else to do if Dimitri kept avoiding her.

Dimitri threw away all logic and reasoning as he fucked his professor's chest. Careless moans slipped from his lips, but he didn't care if anyone heard. It never crossed his mind. He focused on pleasing himself using Byleth's breasts, and it worked. "_Hah_ \- Professor, _I'm_-" he couldn't slow down, allowing the pleasure to control him.

His thrusts quickened, gripping Byleth's hair as she squeezed her breasts together. She gasped at how rough and needy he became, his cock slipping towards her mouth where she let her tongue roam around it. Dimitri couldn't take so much pleasure at once, having only touched himself a few times before doing this. His body shivered when he came, semen sputtering on Byleth's face. Almost stumbling, he pulled away, catching his breath. "Professor, are you…? Oh, by the Goddess…!"

Byleth's breasts were painted white with his cum, along with her face. She blinked in surprise and used her fingers to sample a taste of his cum, standing up afterward.

Dimitri bit his lips at the sight. He cleared his throat, watching his semen drip down from her breasts to her stomach. She looked gorgeous standing there. He wanted to do nothing but ravish her.

"We should clean ourselves," Byleth said. Dimitri snapped his thoughts away and nodded. They needed to hurry in case anyone walked in.

Once they were mostly clean and dressed, Dimitri bowed to his teacher. "I am sorry for ignoring you all those days… It was childish of me."

Byleth shook her head. "Don't worry, Dimitri. You're not a bother. If you ever have any troubles, don't hesitate to come and ask for help. You know I'll do anything for you."

"Anything…?" Dimitri questioned.

His professor nodded, knowing the implications of her statement. "Yes." she leaned towards him for a kiss, one that lasted for a while. Dimitri didn't want to let go, but Byleth pulled away due to their shortness of breath. "Now, go on... You wouldn't want to worry your friends."

Dimitri stopped himself from letting out a childish whine. Before stepping away, he kissed Byleth's cheek. "I'll see you later, professor," he waved as he walked out the door, maintaining the image that nothing happened in there. As Sylvain bothered him with questions, Dimitri had to hold back a triumphant grin.

His professor said she would do anything... Dimitri knew he would use those words to his advantage later on.


End file.
